legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Indar Ro'Hani Andala
"It has been my honor to serve Jenova...when I become part of the tapestry of shadow, I only hope I have fulfilled my duty." Indar was a Half-elf Shadeweaver and protector of the Royal Family of Stin Cepel. He is credited with keeping now-Queen Vyra alive during the days of the Harbinger Coup. Backstory A Vis’tani half-drow, born in a Ro’Hani caravan in Vitaurum. However, his parents were killed during an expedition to Stin Cepel, and he somehow found himself in the care of Nadine Andala, a priestess of Jenova. Nadine raised him in the faith. Through training, Indar became a great swordsman, and eventually worked his way into becoming a Shadeweaver of Jenova. Before that happened, though, Indar made it his mission to find his Vis’tani clan and reconnect with them. He eventually did – and in the process, met Kett and Zorah, Quen’s parents. While he kept in touch with his clan, he did not join them, instead joining up with Godras and Elendeil and battling evils in the name of Jenova. When he finally became a Shadeweaver, he was as well-prepared as anyone could have been for the position. He had seen most of the world, interacted with all different types of people, and done battle with man and beast alike. This insight into the world gave Indar a unique perspective – a perspective which led to his suspicions about the motives of Gramorn Duskfell, the head of the King’s Guard. Indar tried to bring these suspicions to King Vaclav, but was shot down, since it was known he and Gramorn didn’t get along. Campaign When the Harbingers came to pull off their coup, Indar was with Princess Vyra. He heard shouting from the royal hall, and ran towards it; but by the time he arrived, his fellow Shadeweaver lie dead, along with the King, Queen, and the other three of their children. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Vyra and began to run up the stairs. Seaorin and Gramorn noticed him and chased; the Sandstriders walked in very soon after and followed the sounds of battle. Indar fought both Gramorn and Seaorin and successfully held them off, for a time. When he saw the party at the end of the hallway, he took a leap of faith to trust them. Three things happened, practically at once: the hallway collapsed; Indar and the Princess disappeared, teleporting themselves to the Shadowfell; and Indar magically placed his recording orb in the bag of William Maynots. This orb had a record of events that had led to the coup, as well as instructions to find Elendeil, in Raj. Indar and the Princess traveled through the Shadowfell, now under the control of Lolth and therefore not much safer than Stin Cepel. Eventually they were found by Nadine Andala and the party. It was then that he spoke to Quen, revealing her Vis’tani heritage and the fact that her parents simply disappeared 16 years ago. He traveled with the Princess – now Queen – to Dryadis and stayed by her side. Unfortunately, a reincarnated Seaorin roared into town, killed Indar in a violent fashion, and took the Queen. Indar left his blade to Tolsmir, who would soon take his place as Shadeweaver; and his journal to Quen, in it all the evidence he had of the Vis’tani disappearance (not much) as well as some useful information and rituals. Indar's soul lives in the vastness of the Shadowfell, without a true corporeal form – a part of the tapestry of Shadow. But his legacy lives on. Category:Companion Category:Shadeweaver Category:Half-elf Category:Jenova Category:Vis'tani Category:Ro'Hani Category:Stin Cepel Category:Vitaurum Category:Shadowfell Category:Ally Category:Reclamation